


100 Ways To Say ' I Love You.'

by Punkrockasfrick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, author is still very much in denial that a certain someone left the band., is basically this whole thing tbh, pls dont make me tag everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkrockasfrick/pseuds/Punkrockasfrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a long series of drabbles inspired by p0ck3tf0x's tumblr post. Each chapter will be a different way to say ' I love you', just like the title suggests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Pull over. Let me drive.'

Spencer's driving down the highway. he’s got Brendon in the passenger seat, head back eyes closed. they're a couple hours from Brendon's apartment and Spencer can’t wait. he’s exhausted. Spencer can feel his eyes flutter shut and he almost let’s it happen. the highway lines whir past and its soothing. he could easily drift off.  
Spencer starts with a jump. He can't fall asleep, he has to get to the destination safely. What was he thinking? He slows the car, one hand fumbles for an emergency energy drink. Brendon stirs awake as Spencer moves; confused he looks at his friend. Brendon can tell Spencer's tired, they're only an hour or so away from the house and Brendon doesn't know if Spencer can make it. When Spencer puts the drink in the cup holder, Brendon reaches for his arm;  
“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”  
Spencer nods, knowing well enough not to argue. If Brendon decides something, it takes a lot to change his mind and Spencer doesn't have the energy to disagree. He pulls off the road.


	2. 'It reminded me of you.'

Spencer loves Lego, it's no secret. He especially loves factory-rejected Legos'. He was shopping for new figures when he came across the best one in existence. Smiling, he rushes to purchase it and keeps it in his pocket for the next time he sees Brendon.  
Brendon is confused at first. He's sitting on the couch holding a Lego man. Spencer tells him to study the face and suddenly he get's it. The poor yellow head was fitted with an unfortunate hairstyle, creating an enormous forehead. Brendon pretends to look insulted before bursting into laughter.  
'It reminded me of you.' Spencer explains.  
Brendon carries it everywhere.


	3. 'No, no, it’s my treat.'

Brendon’s been staring at the vending machine for an hour. He has his eyes set on the gummy bears inside but his wallet is all the way at home. Spencer keeps trying to have a conversation, but it’s like talking to a brick wall. Brendon’s got a one track mind, which can be a good thing sometimes; but right now it’s frustrating. Spencer knows he has enough money, so he stands up. Brendon’s eyes follow Spencer as he crosses the room and punches a command into the machine. Brendon can’t see what falls.  
Spencer turns gummy bears in hand and sits across from Brendon again. He places the bears in Brendon’s lap and the singer almost explodes with happiness. Grinning, Brendon asks if the gummies are for him, like he can’t believe it. Spencer nods and Brendon promises to repay him.  
“No, no, it’s my treat.”


	4. 'Come here.  Let me fix it.'

Brendon’s about to go on stage and his stupid outfit keeps malfunctioning. He’s got a beer in one hand that he can’t put down and the buttons on his jacket are not a one-handed job. Groaning as his band mates laugh at him, Brendon gets frustrated. He’s threatening the coat with arson when Spencer comes to the rescue.  
“Come here. Let me fix it.”  
Brendon lets Spencer help with his suit buttons, thankful his friend isn’t an asshole.  
It’s weirdly intimate as Spencer moves down to do up the last few buttons; but the moments gone after a second as Spencer finishes and stands up. Brendon doesn’t want to look into it too much.


	5. 'I’ll walk you home.'

It’s late and Brendon is a little frightened. He went out drinking; an after party of sorts to celebrate some random event. Everyone’s inside and Brendon just wants to go home, but he’s not quite sure which way to walk. He doesn’t feel like walking around town intoxicated, so Brendon resigns himself to sit back inside. Maybe somebody will take pity on him if he looks tired enough.  
Brendon sits next to Spencer and puts on his best ‘i wanna go home’ face. He doesn’t think anyone notices at first but eventually Spencer turns. Spencer asks if he wants to get out of there, Brendon just nods.  
“I’ll walk you home.” Spencer says, grabbing his coat and excusing the two of them.


	6. 'Have a good day at work.'

Spencer’s taken on some side project. Just a little job to help a friend out, it’s not a big deal. He has to leave soon which Brendon isn’t too sure about. The pair had enjoyed an afternoon of videogames and Brendon needed Spencer to help him get through the harder levels.  
When they beat the next level, Spencer stands. He starts putting his coat back on and Brendon finds himself not wanting Spencer to leave. With a sigh Spencer says his farewell and promises to return to the game the next day. Spencer heads for the door and Brendon calls after him;  
“Have a good day at work.”


	7. 'I dreamt about you last night'

Brendon’s crashing at Spencer’s, which isn’t unusual. Sometimes Brendon’s place is a little too far of a destination and Spencer doesn’t mind the company.  
Spencer has trouble falling asleep, it’s nothing new really. He stays wide awake in his bed for awhile before giving up and wandering into the kitchen. Brendon’s sleeping on the couch so Spencer is careful to be quiet as he gets a drink.

Brendon stirs in his sleep, mumbling something. Curiously Spencer moves closer to see what Brendon’s babbling about. Spencer has no clue what Brendon’s talking about, the words come out far too slurred to decipher. Brendon’s got a stupid grin on his face though so Spencer isn’t concerned. He returns to bed after his drink and attempts to fall asleep. 

The next morning Spencer wakes up to the wonderful aroma of coffee. Brendon smiles at him as he enters the kitchen. 

Brendon offers Spencer a mug, already pouring a mug, everything feels strangely domestic. Spencer asks how his guest slept.

Brendon grins, sliding a steaming mug across the counter;

'I dreamt about you last night.' 


	8. 'Take my seat.'

They're at some party and Brendon is capital-T-i-r-e-d. His legs feel like they might stop working at anytime and all he wants to do is sit down. Of course his luck would have it that any available sitting area is in use. He tried sitting on the floor, but the risk of being stepped on was far too high.   
He waits by the bar, hoping somebody feels inspired to leave so he can steal their seat. He’s attempting to convince himself that leaning against the wall is practically the same thing when Spencer waves his over.   
When he approaches Spencer, the man I perched on a barstool and Brendon may or may not be incredibly jealous. Spencer asks why he looks so grumpy and he brushes it off with the excuse of being tired. The man beside Spencer seems like he may be leaving and Brendon holds his breath with anticipation, his legs are saved. Unfortunately the man was just reaching for another drink. Spencer chuckles as Brendon’s form shrinks with disappointment.   
‘Take my seat.’ He offers, standing up. Brendon accepts gratefully.


	9. 'I saved a piece for you.'

Spencer arrives late to the meeting. It isn’t his fault, he got stuck in traffic. He’s a little bummed when he enters the room and finds an empty cake platter on the table. Spencer had a weakness for cake. He sits with a sigh and tries to figure out what else he missed that morning. Brendon leans over pulling Spencer out of his head.  
‘I saved a piece for you.’ He says with a smile, sliding a slice across the table. Spencer could kiss him, he’s that grateful. He eats it with a smile and suddenly his day is significantly improved.


	10. 'I’m sorry for your loss.'

Brendon bought a fish a couple months back and he had promised he wouldn’t get attached. He remembers Spencer warning him that fish die really quickly, he remembered promising that it wouldn’t be a big deal. It was stupid and silly but Brendon had accidentally grown really attached to Beta White. She was just such a beautiful fish and Brendon may or may not be crying on the phone to Spencer, inviting him over to a fish funeral.   
Spencer came over as soon as he could, Brendon hadn’t moved from sitting on the floor with the fish tank all morning. Spencer dumped the fish carcass into the toilet and was about to flush when Brendon stopped, demanding a eulogy be read. Brendon talked about his silly little fish for like ten minutes as Spencer scrubbed the empty tank out.   
As the toilet carried the dead fish away, Spencer but his hand on Brendon’s shoulder and spoke solemnly;  
‘I’m sorry for your loss.’


	11. 'You can have half.'

Brendon’s hit the jackpot, he thinks to himself as he grabs the last brownie.   
He’s reveling in his small victory when he notices that Spencer had reached for the same place. Brendon knows how much Spencer loves brownies; and as great as they are, Brendon somewhat worries he may explode if he finishes his.   
He grabs Spencer’s attention,  
‘You can have half.’ Brendon offers and Spencer gratefully accepts. Brendon breaks off a piece and because he’s feeling generous he lets Spencer choose which side to take. He takes the smaller piece and the two eat their sides in peace, savoring the moment.


	12. 'Take my jacket, its cold outside.'

It was _snowing_! Actual snowflakes were falling from the _sky_!

Brendon was giddy, running through it with an innocent excitement, trying to catch a few on his tongue.

They went out together for dinner and were about to head their separate ways home.

“Take my jacket, its cold outside.” Spencer hands it to Brendon without question. Brendon tries to refuse; he only lived a block away. But Spencer was stubborn. He was grateful for the coat on his walk; he sunk his hands deep into the pockets and tried not to think about how much further Spencer had to walk. The snow was beautiful.


	13. 'Sorry I'm late.'

It’s been about thirty minutes when Brendon finally pushes through the doors, three coffees in hand. The interviewer is pissed and Spencer’s tired of trying to initiate small talk.   
Brendon offers Spencer a quiet “sorry I’m late” and despite Spencer’s earlier annoyance, he finds himself excusing Brendon without hesitation.


	14. 'Can I have this dance?'

Brendon’s guilty pleasure is mid-2000’s boy bands.   
He’s at some Hollywood party and it’s Capital-B-Boring. Spencer disappeared a few minutes ago so Brendon doesn’t have anyone to joke with, this isn’t really his scene.   
When the first few notes of “I Want It That Way” ring out after some remix, Brendon just about loses it. He frantically looks around for Spencer.   
“Can I have this dance?” he asks, appearing from nowhere and as cliché as it is, the answers yes, unequivocally yes.


End file.
